


alien on a rainy day

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Series: too awful to be read, too shameful to be posted [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, the whole plot would be oreshi tried to seduce mayuzumi-san lmao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: ramainya kedai kopi yang biasa mayuzumi kunjungi ketika deadline membuat writer block yang dialaminya semakin parah sampai akhirnya alien yang paling ogah ia temui datang.





	alien on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> oke, ini juga fic dua taun lalu (iya, selama ini dibiarin di draft lama dan wow ga tau jin mana yang iseng yang ngegoda saya biat publish ugh). ah iya saya bego soal judul jadi maapin kalo judul sama plot kurang sinkron sobs. anggep aja ini buat ultah mayuyu bulan lalu (meskipun bukan lmao).
> 
>  
> 
> kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> standard warning applied

Hujan di luar membuat Mayuzumi tidak nyaman karena kedai kopi yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap sore menjadi ramai oleh orang-orang yang hanya sekadar berteduh. Apalagi sebagian dari mereka yang mulai mengoceh tentang kurang ajarnya cuaca hari ini sampai tiba-tiba topik berubah haluan jadi menggosip membuat Mayuzumi semakin jengkel.

Yah, siapa tahu di balik wajah Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terlihat setenang aliran samudra pasifik bisa juga berubah menjadi manusia paling brengsek kalau sudah menggerutu. Untungnya, dia sedang sendirian—jadi orang lain tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataannya yang sekecut cuka dan membuat luka. Mayuzumi hanya mengeluh kondisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman ini di benaknya.

“Hah ...” Ia menghela napas sembari menyemburkan asap beraroma nikotin. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kiri sedang tangan kanan mengetik naskah secara brutal di Macbook yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tampaknya pemuda penggila novel ringan itu tengah kesal selain alasan kedai kopi menjadi ramai.

Oh, ralat, bukan ‘tampaknya’ lagi. Semua orang yang _sadar_ akan kehadirannya tahu kalau lelaki itu kesal: rambut abu-abu _silver_ nya yang biasa cukup rapi terlihat semrawutan. Wajah tripleknya tampak _hopeless_ macam orang frustrasi. Belum lagi lintingan tembakau yang diselipkan di antara dua bibirnya tanpa ia hisap—seolah-olah itu lolipop—semakin membuatnya terlihat kacau.

 _Well_ , siapa, sih, yang tidak kesal dengan ‘penyakit’ paling keparat yang dilanda seorang penulis ketika _deadline_ sudah tinggal menghitung jam? Oke, mari sebut ‘penyakit’ sialan itu dengan _writer’s block_. Oh, ditambah dewi fortuna yang masih ingin menjahilinya dengan tempat-yang-paling-memungkinkan-untuk-berpikir-ketika- _deadline_ -menunggu itu dipenuhi banyak orang. Ugh. Kalau saja ia tidak sayang dengan Macbook-nya, saat ini juga Mayuzumi sudah melempar benda elektronik itu ke pria cabul berkepala plontos yang sedari tadi ia (tidak sengaja) perhatikan tengah memandangi bokong seorang gadis. Astaga, mengapa _writer’s block_ harus terjadi di waktu mendesak seperti ini, sih? Dan, duh, karena saking kacaunya ia jadi memperhatikan kebiasaan buruk orang lain.

Ah, Mayuzumi berusaha untuk masa bodoh dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan mencoba tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Toh, apatis memang sudah jadi karakternya yang paling dikenal orang. Mayuzumi kembali menekan keyboard—menulis plot cerita yang sudah dirangkai di otaknya—tanpa menghiraukan orang lain. Tapi—

“ _Shit_!” Mayuzumi mengumpat sambil menutup Macbook-nya kasar. Rokok yang sedari tadi bersemayam di bibirnya, ia lepas lalu dimatikan. Tangan kanannya langsung merenggut _caramel macchiato_ yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah dari wadahnya. Rupanya ia masih belum bisa menulis. Sialan.

Di tengah frustrasi ringannya, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan yang membuat Mayuzumi mendongak dan spontan memasang wajah sinis. Serius, orang ini cari mati atau—

 _Tunggu_.

Yang menepuk bahunya _bukanlah_ orang asing—bahkan ini terlalu ... familiar?

“Mayuzumi Chihiro- _senpai_ , apa kabar?” sapa _seseorang_ , tersenyum manis.

Kerongkongan Mayuzumi refleks memuntahkan tegukan _caramel macchiato_ yang belum sepenuhnya sampai lambung begitu ia melihat senyuman menawan itu dan ... – _senpai_? Astaga. Meskipun tahu sufiks ‘ _senpai_ ’ itu sebuah sendirian, tapi tetap saja membuatnya terkejut.

Oh, _please_. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu.

Ini hanya efek frustrasi yang menyebabkan berdelusi liar hingga tidak fokus mengatakan orang yang menyapanya tadi ini ‘ _menawan_ ’, ‘kan? Masalahnya, tidak mungkin seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro mengatakan hal tersebut selain pada tokoh heroine dua dimensi yang dibacanya di _light novel._ Apalagi yang disebut menawan ini adalah orang itu. Orang yang Mayuzumi bersumpah _tidak_ mau menemuinya lagi. Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten klub basket di _senior_ nya dulu.

Pria maniak kusaya ini yakin ada saraf otaknya yang terputus akibat terlalu berat memikirkan _deadline_. Iya, begitu. Karena, sekali lagi, agaknya mustahil seorang Akashi bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Yang Mayuzumi tahu, Akashi hanya alien bipolar pengidap _napoleon complex_ serius, yang mengaku dirinya **mutlak** , menyebalkan, mirip—ehm, maaf—setan, dan yang kalau tersenyum sumpah _mengerikan_. Oke, oke, kecuali Akashi yang menghampirinya dan berterima kasih saat upacara kelulusannya tiga tahun lalu.

“ _Long time no see, eh,_ Mayuzumi- _san_?” Akashi menarik bangku di seberang Mayuzumi. “Aku duduk di sini, ya? Semua meja sudah penuh, sih, ehehe ...,”

“Kalau pun bilang tidak boleh kau akan tetap menyimpan bokongmu di situ, ‘kan?” balasnya dingin sembari mengaduk-aduk kopi yang tinggal setengah dengan sedotan, kemudian mendecih.

“Wah, Mayuzumi- _san_ tetap Mayuzumi- _san_ , ya? _Manis_ sekali kalau berbicara.” Sarkastis. Mayuzumi tahu betul. Dan kalau boleh, ia sudah menyiram mantan adik kelasnya ini dengan kopi. “Terima kasih lho sudah mengizinkanku duduk di sini.”

“Aku tidak butuh sakrasmemu, _Obbochan_.”

“Aku hanya menyesuaikan dengan siapa aku berbicara, kok.”

 _Well, dang_. Mayuzumi mengaku kalah—memangnya kapan Mayuzumi bisa menang kalau berdebat dengan Akashi, eh?—. Ia memilih membuka Macbook-nya; memulai mengetik naskah lagi, dan— _berusaha keras_ —mengabaikan kehadiran laki-laki yang (dulu) ia sebut si raja kesepian itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman—seperti ingin buang air kecil? _Persetan_!—ketika matanya menangkap Akashi yang tengah memperhatikannnya. Dan, sial, membuka naskahnya kembali terasa sia-sia—karena _writer’s block_ tak kunjung pergi juga!

“ _Writer’s block_ , ya?” Akashi yang tengah menyeruput _spearmint_ menyempatkan bertanya. Yah, mantan kapten Rakuzan ini memang jago kalau soal mengamati orang lain—buktinya, tebakannya benar kalau Mayuzumi tengah terbelenggu oleh penyakit sialan yang setiap penulis biasa alami. “Ini novelmu yang keberapa? Dua? Tiga? Atau jangan-jangan sudah kesepuluh?”

Mayuzumi tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. “Bukan urusanmu.” _dan Akashi juga ahli dalam membuat Mayuzumi kesal, omong-omong._

“ _Well_ ... iya, sih, bukan urusanku,” balas Akashi kalem, meletakkan gelas karton berisi _spearmint_ di atas meja. Sebuah senyuman—atau seringaian?—terpatri di wajahnya. “Oh, iya, Mayuzumi-san, aku suka novelmu yang ‘ _The Guy from Outer Space_ ’, lho.”

Mayuzumi pura-pura tidak peduli (padahal dalam hatinya membusungkan dada sombong), malah menyeruput kopinya cepat.

“... _heroine_ di novel itu mengingatkanku pada adikku, sih. Hahaha.”

 _Cough_!

Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi tersedak minumannya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Akashi. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan ... sial, _tee shirt_ putihnya ternoda warna karamel akibat muntahannya tadi. Akashi yang duduk di seberangnya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan suka rela membersihkan karamel yang menodai _tee shirt_ -nya.

“Makanya hati-hati kalau minum, Mayuzumi-san,” ujar Akashi, masih membantu Mayuzumi membersihkan kaosnya.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Mimpi apa semalam sampai bisa bertemu dengan alien ini lagi?!_ Laki-laki bertampang lempeng itu langsung merebut sapu tangan Akashi, membersihkan noda di bajunya sendiri.

"Kau kesambet apa, Akashi? Bisa-bisanya mau repot meminjamkan sapu tanganmu, cih," gerutunya, keki (—meski alasan sebenarnya, Mayuzumi cuma salah tingkah dengan kebaikan Akashi yang matanya normal ini).

Di seberang kursinya, Akashi malah nyengir. “Mayuzumi- _san_ ..., Mayuzumi- _san_ ..., duh. Aku baik, salah. Apa kabar dengan _adikku_?” Akashi menyesap _spearmint_ -nya lagi. “Eh, iya, omong-omong tentang adikku ..., _heroine_ di novelmu benar-benar terinspirasi darinya, ya?”

 _Setaaaaaaaaan_ , Mayuzumi mengumpat kesal dalam hati dan rasanya ingin menghantam kepalanya ke meja. Ah, nyaris saja _deja vu_ —tersedak lagi. _Kenapa si Alien ini menyadarinya?_ Oh, astaga ..., Mayuzumi kira Akashi Seijuurou yang _ini_ , yang _sekarang_ duduk di hadapannya, yang matanya normal—tidak belang—, adalah versi lebih baik dari Akashi Seijuurou yang menemuinya di atap, tapi nyatanya omong kosong belaka—sama saja!

Bukan apa-apa, sih, ya ... tapi, ayolah, Mayuzumi malu setengah mati! Masalahnya ..., oke, novel pertamanya memang terinspirasi dari tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Dan omong-omong tentang _heroine_ yang dari tadi dibahas oleh Akashi ... _well_ , dengan berat hati ia jujur, memang iya terinspirasi dari ‘ _adik_ ’ Akashi Seijuurou yang ada di hadapannya ini (kalau Mayuzumi bisa lebih berterus terang lagi, sebenarnya lebih dari sekadar ‘terinspirasi’, malah _**memang**_ jadi _heroine_ -nya).

Alih-alih menyangkal, yang keluar dari mulut Mayuzumi malah—“Jangan berbicara seolah kau punya adik, Akashi.”

Akashi terkekeh. “Oke, oke, aku yang _dulu_. Tapi benar ‘kan _heroine_ -nya terinspirasi dari aku yang _itu_ , eh? Habisnya si _hero_ mendeskripsikan si _heroine_  persis sekali kau mendeskripsikan aku yang dulu, sih.”

Mayuzumi _facepalm_ secara mental. “Meski kau kekurangan kalsium, tapi narsismu lebih tinggi dari badanmu, ya. Wow.”

“Terima kasih pujiannya, Mayuzumi- _san_. Aku terharu,” respon Akashi tanpa merasa risi dengan sindiran yang dilontarkan mantan seniornya itu. “Oh, iya, omong-omong ..., kalau Mayuzumi- _san_ suka padaku, bilang saja _langsung_ —tidak usah diceritakan lewat novel. Hahaha,” lanjutnya, yang berhasil membuat ekspresi ‘ _like-i-give-a-fuck’_ permanen itu hancur. Mayuzumi pasang wajah pongo. Akashi terkekeh lagi.

“... sudah, sudah, jangan terkejut begitu, Mayuzumi- _san_. Duh.” Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. Seringaian seduktif masih melekat di wajahnya “Aku pulang duluan, ya. Hujannya sudah reda, sih. Jaa,” katanya lagi, tapi baru saja dua langkah, Akashi berhenti berjalan, menatap iris abu milik Mayuzumi. “Oh, ya, satu lagi: kalau Mayuzumi- _san_ menyatakannya langsung padaku, mungkin jawabannya ... **_iya_**.”

Dan setelah itu Akashi benar-benar beranjak dari kedai kopi, sementara Mayuzumi ... masih melongo dan—astagaaaaa, wajahnya terlihat tolol sekali. Serius, sarafnya begitu lambat memahami apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. Akan tetapi, beberapa detik ia memikirkan apa maksudnya, kompleksi pucat itu dinodai rona merah.

Ia berbalik, melihat pintu kaca kedai, kemudian mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya ke punggung kecil Akashi Seijuurou di luar sana.

 

_Sialan!_


End file.
